The Ring
by Doug2
Summary: Prue must rescue her sisters who are trapped in a ring while defending herself in an English courtroom. Please review.


THE RING

The noise was deafening as Prue walked across the dance floor. The new band really had P3 rocking and dance floor was wall-to-wall people. Prue was drafted to help fill in serving the patrons. Despite her dislike of being a waitress, she knew it was helping out her sister and helping out her own investment in the club. It was a Thursday night and she didn't have a date; in fact she didn't even have a job since she quit Buckland's. Though she felt good about sticking up for her principles, she still had a terror of unemployment, especially since Phoebe had had so much trouble.

"Here is the Pink Flamingo and two beers. Can I get you anything else?" Prue asked the guy in the Armani suit with his young blonde companion.

"That's it, babe. Here's something for your trouble." as he tosses two bucks on her tray.

"Thanks." said Prue rather flatly keeping her real thoughts to herself.

She had had enough of this type of job after she had finished college.

"Never again," she had promised herself after the chef of her old college pub had trapped her in the freezer trying to take advantage of her. She had had enough of minimum wage jobs where you are as much on display as the food and drink. And here she was full circle. Unemployed and waiting tables. At least P3 had a much better clientele and she did own a piece of it. Prue pushed and shoved through the crowd and made it back to the bar standing next to Phoebe and looking very tired.

Looking at the tip on her tray, Phoebes chimes in, "Oh, Prue. I see you're gainfully employed now. Congratulations!"

"That's just from some big ape trying to look good for his cheap little bimbo. We're just helping Piper out. Would you mind taking over awhile for me, Phoebes? I have got to get off my feet!" complained Prue.

"No problem. There's no action behind the bar anyway." said Phoebe as she picked up Prue's drinks and headed out on the floor moving to the music.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where is Phoebes going?" said Piper bringing over more drinks than she could really handle.

"She's just letting me take a break. I've been at it for four hours. Slow down, "slave driver." There's still plenty of night left. It's been ten years since I waited tables, my sweet little sister." said Prue sweetly.

"Wellll. I'll put away my whips and chains, for now! I do appreciate you all helping out. When I gave Sarah and Cleo the night off, who would have thought a convention would be in town and the two of the three hottest places in town would be closed for the night? But, (whispering) you should see the receipts. I can think about expanding the place even sooner," said Piper beaming.

"That's great, Piper, but don't forget the note on the house. We have to pay that one off, too!" reminded Prue.

"Umm. I know; Prue and I'll never forget it. But think what we could do with an extra room for parties or a small restaurant or a cabaret or..." said Piper as Phoebes came up.

"What's up?" chimed in the littlest sister.

"Bill Gates here wants to corner the San Francisco nightlife market!" kidded Prue.

"No. I just have dreams like anyone else," said Piper.

"Did you see that cute guy over it the corner? I think he was checking me out," asked Phoebes.

"Not the gorilla in the Armani suit?" said Prue.

"No, no. He left. The real cute redhead sitting off my himself," explained Phoebe.

"He must have just come in. He does look handsome, come to think of it," said Prue now paying full attention.

"Back off, big sister. I saw him first." said Phoebes with a cutesy smile.

"You saw Dan first and looked what happened," said Prue pointing to Piper.

"Um, cut it out. No flirting with the customers. Just find out what he wants," said Piper.

"All right, all right." said Phoebes heading over to his table.

"AND NO TAKE-OUT! Got it, Phoebes?" she yelled as Phoebe walked away not really hearing her.

"My. My. Aren't we testy? What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Prue.

"I don't know. I guess it's the crowd and the noise and the final realization that I am the only breadwinner we have right now! Suddenly Piper has the fate of the Halliwell sisters firmly on her back! It a lot to bear!" said Piper with a sigh.

"Tell me about it. Now you know how I felt. First we have a big house to care for while you are in chef school, and then Phoebe comes home with all of her free spending ways. It's a tough world out here. But don't worry, I don't intend on staying unemployed for long. Now we got Phoebe's tuition bills, too!" said Prue.

"But at least she is heading in the right direction. But who knows which way that will take her? Thanks for letting me let off some steam." said Piper apologetically.

"What are sister's for? Speaking of sister's, where is Phoebes? My..ah..our customers are getting thirsty!" said Prue.

"Both Phoebes and that red head are gone. Oh boy. I'll take the tables near the dance floor, you handle the booths. Paul, the bar is yours. PHOEBE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Piper said talking to the ceiling.

Where was the youngest member of the Halliwell clan? Back in the storeroom with her new found friend?

"And you really had the Cranberries playing right here at your club? Wicked!" said the red head. His name was Jerry Hampton and he said he was a commercial artist for a local advertising agency.

"The club really belongs to my sister Piper, but I kind of own a piece of it. The P3 of P3 are Piper, Prue and Phoebe, me. Anyway, it was Piper's idea, but Prue and I help her get it started and now we have the greatest place to hang out and meet handsome guys like ...well...you." said Phoebes lovingly.

"I wish all the clubs were run by girls as pretty as you. You really bring the romance out in me, Phoebe," said Jerry as he stretched out on the produce sacks and kissed Phoebes for the third time.

"Wh-oa. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" said Phoebes fanning herself. "I'm getting all... Oh, never mind" and she kissed him again. Looking down at his hand she saw he was wearing a beautiful gold ring with a large dark crystal that looked like some kind of opal. "My, that's beautiful. Is that an old mood ring? I had one of my mother's for years when I was growing up."

"It's much older than that. It's called a Witch's Emerald." Said Jerry.

"WITCH'S Emerald." said Phoebes backing off. "That's funny you should mention that." She headed for the door, but it closed and locked in front of her.

"You aren't going anywhere, witch!" Jerry said in a deeper more serious tone.

"P-P-P-I-I-I-P-P-P-E-E-E-R-R-R-R-R-R" Phoebes screamed as a beam of light emerged from the ring and pulled Phoebes in stretching her out in a long thin line.

"Now I have the power of premonition. I must lure the time freezer back here next," he said with a demonic laugh and headed back into the club.

Phoebe shook her head as it started to clear. Several women stood around her dressed in various clothing ranging from current styles to the sixties. The air was very musty and a low fog hung close to the ground.

"Hey, man. Looks like old Euther baby has caught another one. SO what's your power, baby?" said a woman dressed like a Viet Nam protester.

"Premonition" said Phoebes somewhat confused.

"That is a new one," said another woman dressed for the disco.

"Welcome to our world. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. Where am I? What is this place?" she asked.

"You...we are all inside of Euthanic's power ring. Don't you remember being pulled in, Phoebe? I hope you don't mind, we all get to know everyone real well. We have ALL the time in the world.

My name is Jancey. You met Moonstone. You'll get to know everyone. You see, Euthanic is a warlock, though I assume you guessed that by now. He imprisoned all of us witches in here to use our powers. As long as he has one the ring, he has our powers and we are trapped in here forever. Welcome to the club my dear."

"Trapped...forever?" asked Phoebes.

"You bet!" said Jancey.

"Oh boy!"

Back at P3, Prue and Piper were running around with the one other waitress on duty that night.

"I'm going to kill her," cried Piper.

"Easy, Piper, now easy. When the orders let up, we'll go out and find her. Calm down," said Prue.

"I AM CALM!" said Piper. Realizing she had shouted at Prue she said quietly, "I am calm. All right, I am calm. Now here's the order for table 23. Now STEP on it!"

"Yes, Mam!" Prue said with a slight salute. She had never seen Piper this stressed out before.

While Piper was fixing the next order, the cute red head came over and asked quietly, "Are you Piper?"

"Yes?" said Piper.

"Your sister is in the back room not feeling well. I think it's something she ate. We were having.." Jerry said as Piper ran for the storeroom.

"Phoebes..." she called out running through the crowd. All she could think about was how hard she had been on Phoebe when she was in the back sick. "My poor little sister!" she said as she entered the storeroom.

"Phoebes? Phoebe? Are you there?" Piper called out very perplexed. The door slammed behind her and the cute red head raised his hand smiling devilishly. As Piper started to raise her hands; she felt an irresistible pull that had her falling toward him. She lost track of where she was and was dumped at his sister's feet.

"Piper! Not you, too! Oh my God!" exclaimed Phoebe.

Piper stood up rubbing her bottom and said, "Wow! That was some trip. I'm glad to see you Phoebes, but where are we?"

"The short version is that we are all witches who have been trapped in a ring by the demon Euthanic who can now use our powers. Some of these people have been trapped for over thirty years," explained Phoebe.

"Uh huh. Great! I just left Prue, Paul and Betty running the club and . . ."

Phoebe interrupted her, "Piper, Piper! Don't you think our present situation is a little worst! We are in the clutches of a DEMON. Does Prue know where we are?"

"No, I don't know why she should. I came RUNNING into the storeroom because he said you were ILL. Prue is still waiting on tables! OK now what?" said Piper just exasperated.

"Just take it easy, PIPER. You'll be in here for a long, long time. You never get used to it, but you have to accept it. You are TRAPPED, my dear. Welcome to our world!" said Jancey.

Back in the storeroom, Euthanic chuckled to himself and blinked out of the club.

Prue had not yet realized both of her sisters were missing. When inquiring about Piper, the bartender told Prue that she had been heading in the back. Prue went to investigate and didn't find them in the kitchen or Piper's office. Back in the storeroom she did find Phoebe's purse and Piper's apron. There was no sign of a struggle, but also no sign of her sisters either. The last person she saw them with was the red headed guy, but he was not to be found either. Prue went through the rest of the night in a daze, the orders just kept coming and coming.

About 2 AM, the bar closed and Prue was on the verge of collapse. Paul told her to head home and that he would tally up the night. He was worried about his boss, too. Another search of the building and alley revealed nothing. So Prue headed for home and another trip to the attic.

She thought to herself, "I have no idea where they are, so I have no idea of what to look for in the Book of Shadows. I have never seen a missing persons section in it. Can anybody help me?" she pleaded.

Suddenly the book glowed slightly and it flipped to one page. Prue went over and read of the demon Euthanic and his power ring. The ring imprisoned witches making their powers available for the demon whenever he needed them. It seemed he was working at the Magic Castle in London and used the power in his ring to perform a magic act. A potion and incantation was listed to take care of this warlock. To release the witches, Prue had to separate the ring from the warlock, recite a different incantation and destroy the ring. A warning was attached telling her that he was very powerful and possessed many powers due to the ring.

"I know at least he has the power of freezing and premonitions. But can he freeze me?" she thought. "Can he turn Piper's power against me?"

To keep the potion fresh, Prue put all the ingredients in bag, packed a small travel bag, grabbed her passport that she had used for business and headed east. She barely slept on the flight to New York. Out over the Atlantic she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She woke up as the stewardess announced the beginning of the descent into Heathrow. Prue may have slept, but she was far from rested. Her nerves were near the breaking point as she got off the plane.

Going through customs, she stood in line for what seemed forever. When she got to the front of the line, an older gentleman started asking her questions.

"Is your stay business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Pleasure!" Prue said,

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"Just a few days, I really don't know yet," said Prue quickly.

"And you'll be staying where?" he asked more pointedly.

"In London, I don't know where yet!" said Prue impatiently.

"You haven't packed much my dear. Looks like a very quick trip to me," he said.

"I left in a hurry. I really like to travel light. Is there anything else?" Prue snapped at him.

"Yes there is. What's in this bag, and this one and this one?" he inquired.

"Uh, just herbs. I like to make my own remedies. One is Cajun pepper, ash bark and, um, wolfbain. Nothing illegal I can assure you." said Prue giving her most innocent smile.

"Sound's pretty exotic to me. We have to check this out. Please go with the guard. Just a formality mind you." he said trying to be reassuring.

"But, but..." was all Prue said as she was led away.

The old customs inspector waited until she was out of sight, smiled to himself, went into the W.C. and morphed into Euthanic.

"She doesn't realize I know her every move. We'll she how she fairs after twenty-five years in a British prison. Ha-ha-ha-HA." he chuckled to himself.

It was late on a Saturday, and the local police did not have time to check out the "stuff" they found on Prue. She would have to wait until Monday before a bail hearing could be set. She just had to wait with the pickpockets and prostitutes for another two days. The only person she knew in London was Buckland's English representative who worked out of a small office, but she didn't work for them anymore. After another poor night's sleep she got up the courage to call him.

"Sir Jeffery Moor, speaking," he answered.

"Sir Jeffery, this is Prue, Prue Halliwell," Prue said.

"Oh, hello, Prue. It's been too long. How is everything at Buckland's? The new management has had a lot of changes. What can I do for you?" he inquired.

"Jeffrey, I'm in a lot of trouble. I'm at the Heathrow police station. They are holding me on suspicion of drug smuggling. I have a court date tomorrow and I don't know another sole in London. Can you help me out?" Prue pleaded.

"My goodness! Absolutely! I don't know what to say! I will talk to my solicitor and we'll meet you at the bench tomorrow. That is quite a run of bad luck. See you tomorrow, Prue. Good luck!" said Sir Jeffrey.

Prue hung up with a little more hope. She headed back to her cell and waited till morning.

Late Monday afternoon, Prue was led into a courtroom with wonderful old oak paneling, very ornate compared to American courtrooms. Prue stood within a small circular area leaning on a bar. Sir Jeffery and a gentleman wearing a black robe and wig stood nearby. Sir Jeffrey looked up at Prue trying to encourage her.

"In the matter of Prue Halliwell. I request that she continue to be held. She is suspected in the trafficking of illegal controlled substances" said the prosecutor

"My lord, if it pleases the court. It has not been determined that the defendant even had an illegal substance on her. Till that can be asserted, I request that she be released," said her solicitor.

"Miss Halliwell was traveling in a most suspicious manner. She seemed to have no real reason to enter the country except for a very brief visit. She could flee as easily. Being a non-resident, she has no reason to stay in the country," said the prosecutor.

"My lord, how Miss Halliwell travels is her own concern. You have no evidence yet, she is an upstanding employee that does business that has representation here in London. Sir Jeffery Moor is willing to vouch for her and her company will put up any reasonable bail."

"The state does not feel this woman should be released," said the prosecutor.

The judge said, "Miss Halliwell. You are to be released, but turnover your passport. You are not to leave London and Sir Jeffrey must know of your whereabouts at all times. Another hearing will be held once the confiscated substances have been analysis. Court is adjured."

Prue was led back to the holding area and Sir Jeffrey and the solicitor were waiting for them when she was released.

"My. My. How ever did you get into this predicament, Prue? You are innocent, I hope!" said Sir Jeffery.

"Sir Jeffery, really put himself out on this case, Miss Halliwell. I hope you realize that British law is very hard on drug importers," said the solicitor.

"Please don't ever think I am not grateful. Two nights in your jail is two nights too many. I can assure you that nothing I was carrying has anything to do with real narcotics. I was just had some herbs with me that hopefully they can identify," said Prue.

"I can imagine what you were going through. The legal system is not perfect and it can be very impersonal. Just be glad that you are out," said Sir Jeffrey.

"I must confess that I don't work for Buckland's anymore. I quit two weeks ago. You were the only person I knew in London. And thank you for coming to my rescue. Chivalry is not dead here," said Prue and she gave him a brotherly kiss.

"You have put Sir Jeffrey in a bad position. He is responsible for his company's accounts and he is now completely responsible for you," said the solicitor.

"You put me in something of a sticky wicket. I can see that you were desperate. You had better stay at my house till this whole mess is settled. Don't feel too down about it, my dear. You have done favors for me in the past. Now let go get some tea," suggested Sir Jeffrey.

"I have another court appointment. I will see you both at the next hearing. Good luck, Miss Halliwell." And the solicitor headed back into court.

Sir Jeffrey lived alone in a three-story townhouse, by American standards. Though he had a title, like most, he had to work for a living. He almost single-handedly ran the Buckland's English operation. There was a lot of competition with Sotheby's. Sir Jeffrey was really quite handsome at forty with sandy brown hair and a brown moustache. Prue had met him before on a trip to New York, but he was much too involved in his work to realize how pretty his damsel in distress was. Prue would probably been as busy and had the same reaction if she was still working. Overall, they were quite alike in their love of antiques and their jobs, but Prue was too worried to think of anything but her sisters.

"There is guestroom on the second floor. The lavatory is across the hall. Since they confiscated all of your belongings, I'll pick up a few things after dinner. I really must insist that you stay here. I know it doesn't make for a good holiday, but I am completely responsible for you," said Sir Jeffery.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be lovely. I think I'll nap for a while. Good night, Sir Jeffery," said Prue.

She went upstairs and fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams, she heard Piper and Phoebe calling to her. She was running through a fog hearing them from all sides. She called out their names and just couldn't find them. Prue woke up in a cold sweat. She was so close to them, but was trapped in London.

At breakfast, the next morning Sir Jeffery was in a jolly mood. He had pulled a large collection of dishware covering the last three hundred years away from Sotheby's. Within the week, it would be on its way to Buckland's.

Prue was very impressed. Sir Jeffrey had quite a coup for his company.

"Congratulations, Sir Jeffrey. The inventory is quite impressive." said Prue.

"Please, Prue, call me Jeff. My house guests and my charges call me Jeff," said Sir Jeffrey.

"OK, Jeff." said Prue with an affectionate smile. "I guess I'll just watch the old boob tube, today."

"Tell you what. You be a good girl and we'll at least have dinner out tonight. How about that?" he asked.

"Just great!" said Prue wondering how she was going to help her sisters.

In the London phonebook, she found the Magic Castle. Euthanic was performing for the next three nights and then was starting a tour of the continent. Her window was shrinking, she didn't know when her next hearing would be. The potion was not a problem. She still had the recipe and the incantations. Calling around the herb stores, she found the ingredients again and got a promise of delivery later in the day. When Sir Jeffrey got home, he found Prue preparing something in the kitchen.

"What is that smell? I hope that is not dinner, Prue," he said.

"Wolfbain, believe it or not!" said Prue with a crooked smile.

"What? What are you into, Prue, and what are you going to do with that?" he asked quizzically.

"These herbs were the one's that were taken from me at customs. They can't be too illegal if you can get them here in London." said Prue.

"I'm not going to get raided now, am I, my dear?" he asked.

"Not that I know. This is just an herbal concoction. I need it for later. Please don't ask me for what." said Prue.

Sir Jeffrey didn't pursue it any further. Prue talked him into taking her to the Magic Castle that night. They had a nice dinner, but Prue was very nervous. When the show started she saw some of the most amazing magic tricks. Euthanic used his ring quite effectively giving his audience a show that left even the experts scratching their heads. As he took his final applause, Prue went to the ladies room. She concentrated and projected herself backstage. The magician came from the stage and recognized Prue. He tried to force her away, but his magic didn't work on the projected Prue. She picked up the prepared potion that she had hidden backstage. Throwing it on him she recited:

Euthanic master of the ring,

Fly away and never again,

Steal the souls of good witches,

And go back where you began.

First he tried to use some other power on Prue, but he withered away and vanished with only a small orange puff of smoke. The ring was left on the floor where he last stood. The projected Prue picked it up and headed for the ladies room. Once she got there she placed the ring on the counter and vanished. Prue raised her head, ending her concentration. She went over, picked up the ring with a big smile and feeling of success. She laid the ring on the floor and recited:

Prisoners of the ring,

Freedom is thine.

And she stepped on the ring crushing it. Standing back a gray mist came from the remains of the ring. A woman ran from the ladies room yelling fire as twelve women appeared making the room very crowded.

"PRUE!" cried Piper and Phoebe.

"We were worried that you'd be the next one trapped in the ring! Now everyone is free!" said Phoebe.

"Woo, like man, we've blown that scene! Outward and onward! You are really beautiful, witch sister," said Moonstone.

"That's great" said Jancey. "I would have sworn I'd be in there forever!"

Thanks of gratitude came from the other witches, too.

Phoebe asked, "So how's the club, big sister? And how long have we been gone?"

"Just a few days. I don't know what's going on at P3, that's seven thousand miles away! You're all in London, where Euthanic was performing. He was using your powers in a magic act," said Prue.

"Entertainment? Is that all he wanted to use our powers for? How grouse! I am supposed to be helping the innocent and ended up needing the help myself. Thank you, Prue, is it?" said Jancey.

Then several people came running in the door looking for a fire. Finding all the people and no flames they left mad at the woman who started the frenzy.

Jancey spoke up, "If anyone needs a lift, I can take you where you belong. We can't all get out of the country without passports, you know."

"You guys head on home. I still have a court appointment in a few days," said Prue.

"Are you all right?" asked Piper.

"Yea, I guess. I was caught smuggling in wolfbain," said Prue. "You two head home. We Halliwell's don't need anymore trouble with the British government!"

"All right, big sister. You come home to us soon. This isn't the first time you came to our rescue,." Said Piper with a hug.

"Bye, Prue, love you," said Phoebe.

And Prue went back to the table with her host/warden.

"Where have you been? You've been missing for half an hour. What was all that commotion?" asked Sir Jeffrey.

"Just someone back there yelling "Fire!" I had to calm down some women. It was nothing. Very satisfying, but nothing. Let's head home I am exhausted," said Prue.

Three days later, Prue came bouncing into Halliwell Manor.

"PRUE! Why didn't you call us!" cried Piper.

"I just wanted to get home. I've had enough of warlocks and jails and courtrooms for a LONG time. I just wanted to get home to my wonderful sisters!" she said with a big hug.

"So" cried Phoebes, "What happened in the court room? How is our big drug smuggling sister?"

"Well, when the judge heard that the most harmful product was wolfbain, he scolded the police for even trying to hold me. But then he told me that since many herbs are plants, there are laws against importing certain types of plants, too. He told me to be more careful. My passport was returned and with Jeff's help I was on the next plane for New York. Case closed!" announced Prue.

"Jeff?" asked Phoebes. "Who is he?"

"Sir Jeffery Moor. We MAY see him again if he makes it to San Francisco. He was my knight in shinning armor who came to my rescue," said Prue.

"SIR Jeffrey Moor? Lady Prudence Moor. Lady Prudence. Lord and Lady Moor. Nice ring to it!" said Phoebe.

"Please don't mention rings. I am definitely anti-jewelry for at least the rest of the month. Whoa!" exclaimed Piper.

"And don't set me up yet with Jeff. He was very kind and went way out on a limb for me. I really appreciate that. And if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of jet lag to sleep off. Good night ladies," said Prue as she headed upstairs.

"Night, Prue, and thanks." called up Piper.

"Same, here!" said Phoebes.

"So Phoebes, how about helping out tonight at the club. And remember no picking up the customers!" said Piper.

"I think I've leaned my lessons from that experience. Let's hope we don't have to go through that again. I'm driving!" said Phoebes as they headed off to P3's.

THE END


End file.
